1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable solar power system and a method for the portable solar power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standalone portable solar power systems have been proposed to conveniently provide solar power supply. In U.S. application Ser. No. 13/397,874, a portable solar power system is proposed and includes a trailer and solar panels mounted on rotating beams on the trailer. The trailer can be towed and the first and second groups of solar panels are locked in vertically orientation for transportation. At use site, the trailer can be positioned with the rotating beams parallel with the equator and the solar panels rotated to captures the maximum amount of sunlight.
However, the sun rises from east and goes down at west, and the positions of the sun during the course of day are not strictly aligned at east-west direction, therefore, the solar power system according to U.S. application Ser. No. 13/397,874 inefficiently tracks the sun particularly in view of that the rotating beams are positioned parallel with the equator so that the orientations of the solar panels can only adjusted along a longitudinal direction. When sun rises from the ground at morning or stays near the ground at afternoon, such a power system may fail to effectively track the sun.
On the other hand, portable solar power systems often need to operate in remote locations with uneven terrain. The solar power system according to U.S. application Ser. No. 13/397,874 fails to be adaptable to be deployed at locations with various terrain conditions and topographies.
Thus, a portable solar power system which can effectively and efficiently track the sun and adapted to various terrain conditions is needed in the art.